Heaven
by UnangelicHalo
Summary: When an angry ghost has it in for Suze, what will it take to make Jesse reveal his secret? Not that angsty. OneShot.


A/N: I think this is about as angsty as it gets for me, so I classed it as angst. I'm not really sure what happened with this crazy story. I was sitting down, writing Hard to Get (finally!) And then I flicked over to and open page and this just came out... Definitely _not_ my best work. The characters were so... Out of Character. But read it if you like, I will stop my psycho babble(And lead you onto different psycho babble). Enjoy!

_**Heaven**_

"Only death awaits you, Ms Mediator." Maniacal laughter echoed in my ears as everything plunged into darkness.

Sheryl wasn't a very nice ghost. She seemed to have some sort of grudge against me. I tried to help he, really I did. Her body-builder look was pretty damn intimidating, I was giving this case me all; being mincemeat wasn't appealing.

I _tried_ to stop them from using Fetch as a racing greyhound. But when you stop a dog from racing for no apparent reason, the men who own the grounds don't like you very much.

I told Sheryl what happened about her precious puppy, but all she cared about was 'Fetchy-Wetchy' being so cruelly treated.

Personally, I didn't get it, Fetch was fine, he just got some exercise-which he was badly in need of, Sheryl spoiled him horribly with chocolates and sweets- and blue ribbons-or was that horses?

I just kept trying to save the dog from this horrible life he was apparently living.

It was admittedly, one of the lamest cases I've ever had. Though, I had grown quite fond of my limbs, so I helped.

There was one night I went home particularly banged up, courtesy of our female pro wrestler. Well, it happened to be the night Jesse decided to pay a visit to me, after almost a month of barely seeing him.

"Nombre De Dios!" He exclaimed when he saw me, "Susannah, did Slater do this to you?" I could tell he was about to go over there, but Paul went to Seattle for a while because his dad had a heart attack. Too much work, I reckon.

"Not Paul, Ghost." That was all I could say before my jaw was hit by a searing pain that caused me to whimper, in complete agony. Jesse stopped his Spanish babble.

"Go to the hospital," he ordered. God... I love it when he orders me to do things. But I couldn't go to see a doctor; too many questions. I shook my head frantically. "_Querida..._" He looked at me, silently begging with his eyes.

Stupid gorgeous eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled- all I was capable of without crying out in pain. I glared at him. I was _not_ happy. As I lay in bed, he watched me. I sighed as I fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of killer greyhounds and wrestlers.

I didn't go to the hospital, like I promised, I went to Father Dominic. Thank God mediators heal fast so I could talk in the morning.

I explained what happened to Father D, but since he didn't see the extent of the damage, he asked me to keep mediating the psycho woman. I agreed. What else could I do?

I didn't see Jesse after that.

Well, that's not strictly true, I saw flickers of him. Every so often he would materialise somewhere he thought was out of sight to me, just for a few seconds before disappearing again.

I ignored it, I had given up on Jesse and I being together after that kiss in the graveyard. I barely even saw him once since then.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still head-over-heels in love with him-sickeningly so- but I had accepted that we were never going to be together. Not while he was vanishing every time we kissed.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Sheryl struck again.

She left a note on my dresser-how did she know where I lived?- telling me to meet her out on the beach.

I did the stupid thing. I went.

And she was not happy. At all. Well the facts that she was holding a piece of wood like a baseball bat and growling at me like Fetch would-without the wood- made me figure she wasn't very pleased for me. Oops.

She ran at me, snarling. I ducked to the side just before she hit me, like a matador and a bull. This may have not been a great plan; she looked madder than ever. She materialised behind and grabbed me. Oooh, she played dirty.

She was starting to lift me up so I kicked her in the shin and struggled out of her grasp. I whirled around to see the plank floating towards me at a great speed, I couldn't get out of the way.

"Only death awaits you, Ms Mediator." Sort of ironic how she was the dead one...

Ok, I lied. It didn't exactly go black. Worse; the place that haunted my dreams. That foggy corridor. The shadowland.

That's _so_ not good. I was dead?

I started to wander through the everlasting line of doors, my feet were working on their own.

I tried to shift out. No success. I was stuck here.

How ironic. The person that had to deal with ghosts on a daily basis, was one that didn't become one herself.

Irony sucks.

To my surprise, I broke down. I fell onto the floor and burst into tears. I know I always wanted to die dramatically, but this wasn't how it was meant to happen. I wanted to get married, have kids.

That's a lie. I wanted Jesse.

I wanted him to love me like I loved him. I wanted us to be together. I wanted to grow old with him. I wanted him to be alive.

I regretted all the things I hadn't done; told my mother what I was, got to go to my senior prom, give Cee Cee the explanation she deserved, see Adam and her together.

Suddenly I started to feel drops of water-not my tears- start to hit me. I looked up. Did it rain in the shadowland? I didn't think so...

I started to hear a sorrowful masculine voice speak. I could only catch parts of the sentence.

"Please...Don't...Die... Need..." Then I heard an unmistakable word. "_Querida_."

It was Jesse! But why would he be sad?

Oh yeah... I'm dead.

He cared though. He didn't want me dead- contrary to my belief.

I felt my stomach churn as I was awoken in my own world. I could still feel the drops of water. Was it raining here?

My eyes flickered open to see Jesse sitting over me. Crying.

What? Oh yeah... I was breathing too.

He had a hold of my hand and was gripping it tightly. I could hear what he was saying clearly now, "Please, you can't die, _querida. _I need you to be alive. I love you."

I choked. W-what the hell? He loves me?

Jesse jolted pretty quickly. "Y-you're alive?" (A/N: The crazy spell check tried to change it to You is alive. Crazy Spell check...)

Then he preceded to envelope me in a huge hug.

"I won't be for much longer if you don't let go of me," I stuttered, gasping for breath.

He let go, looking embarrassed.

"What _happened_, _querida_?" Jesse asked while giving me a look that seemed to say '_What were you thinking?!'_

"There was this crazy wrestler lady who didn't want Fetch to race and when I couldn't get the race people to stop, she killed me."

Jesse blinked at me, his face blank. "Could you repeat that?"

"Never mind," I told him, sighing.

He looked at me and something seemed to click in his head. "It was that large woman!" he said angrily.

He saw her? When? I asked him and he told me how he saw her move on, just as he materialised here.

"That's just charming, killing me made her move on." Wait... "Why _did_ you come here?"

"To think."

"About what?" I asked him. "You love me?" I just remembered it from earlier and blurted it out. I'm such an idiot.

He froze. "P-pardon?"

Too late to take it back now. "You said you loved me."

"Ah..." He said. Then he swooped down and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue into his mouth. An action he followed my lead in. He slid his body over mine so he lay on top of me.

He broke the kiss to whisper huskily in my ear, "I do love you, _querida._" Before kissing me a final time and rolling off of me. I sat up sharply.

What was happening here? My anger overtook the intense pleasure rushing through me. "If you love me then where have you been?" I asked huffily, still out of breath from that phenomenal kiss.

He at least had the decency to look guilty. "You deserve someone alive, someone who can take you out. I was being selfish before. I am now. I should go."

I grabbed his arm. "This again Jesse? I told you, I don't care about any of that."

I leant in and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

He stared at me a second, then pulled me into him. His hands cupped my face and kissed me gently. My eyes fluttered closed, just as they had fluttered open when I heard those magic words. He leant into me.

I had died and gone to heaven. Metaphorically, of course.

A/N: Wow... What was that?? It was like Delilah's so called barf... Junk just started spilling out of me... I think I was high... He sure looks at her a lot... Review, if you please!


End file.
